


Biker Baby

by WellRoundedCowboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biker McCree, Feeding Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Jesse McCree, NSFW, Porn, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character, Trans Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellRoundedCowboy/pseuds/WellRoundedCowboy
Summary: Hanzo is spending his vacation travelling along route 66, and at a rest stop meets a man right out of his fantasies.This was inspired by a sketch drawn up by the ungodly talented quartier-rouge over on tumblr and the overwatch preg discord server, along with a few conversations it spawned. Enjoy.





	Biker Baby

Route 66, the historic American highway. Stretching through state after state, Hanzo had been curious about its sights for years after moving to the United States. He’d taken some time off work from his company, and had decided that now was the time to follow that curiosity and see what made route 66 so great. Presently, he was somewhere in New Mexico, the desert stretching on around him as he drove through mile after mile of nothing.

Up ahead, on the side of the road, Hanzo saw a diner and gas station. Finally, some civilization. He didn’t really need any gas, but he could definitely use some food. And even more than that, a chance to get out of his car and stretch his legs. If he had to stay inside this car much longer, his vacation would wind up driving him insane.

Hanzo pulled up into the diner’s parking lot, grabbing the first parking space he saw. There weren’t many other vehicles there, giving him his choice of parking. He opted not to immediately walk into the diner, however, deciding to stretch out a bit first. Damn, did it feel nice to get some fresh air. While Hanzo stretched himself out and felt his joints pop, a motorcycle pulled into the lot not too far away. He wouldn’t have paid much attention were it not for a few striking features about this person, and he found himself staring at them, hypnotized.

The biker stood from their vehicle, a Harley-Davidson, then took off their helmet and placed it off to the side before sitting against the bike, resting a moment and facing Hanzo, letting him get a good look at this mysterious rider.

They were a man, with a scruffy beard gracing his face, tanned skin, and dressed in a _very_ provocative way. A leather jacket and fingerless gloves to match, and beneath the jacket there was no shirt, only a studded bra. His pants were leather, and sinfully tight on his body. His stomach was left completely bare for all the world to see. This outfit was made a hundred, no, a million times better by the fact that this man was heavily pregnant.

Ready-to-go-into-labor-at-any-second pregnant.

The studded bra was holding back two swollen pectorals, filled with what Hanzo could only imagine was the tastiest of milk. His pregnant tummy was sticking out proudly, blatantly exposing itself, and letting the world see it shift and squirm along with the baby it housed. His perfect, popped-out belly button was capped with a lovely silver piercing. Those tight leather pants were squeezing the delicious curves of his body, cutting into the fat deposited on his hips, emphasizing them along with his thick thighs and his fat, tasty ass, showing off the weight this man must have gained from his pregnancy. What Hanzo wouldn’t give to run his hands over all of those curves and feel that wriggling belly. This biker looked like he stepped straight out of one of his fantasies. The simple sight of this gorgeous being was enough to be filed away in Hanzo’s mind for later masturbation material.

Embarrassingly, this pregnant man caught Hanzo staring at him. But rather than looking angry, he smirked at him, resting one hand on the handlebar of his bike and the other on his thigh, sitting up straight and looking oh so tantalizing. Was he posing for him?  Was he torturing him? Was Hanzo dreaming?

The pregnant beauty stood from his bike, helmet tucked beneath his arm and resting on his hip, and walked toward the door with a combination of pregnant waddle and sexy saunter. Blinking as his senses returned to him, Hanzo hurried to the door ahead of him, holding it open for this gorgeous creature. “After you.”

“What a gentleman. Thanks, Sugar.” The rider said, giving a smile that could melt the businessman where he stood.

Hanzo was given a booth beside the window, and the pregnant rider was loitering by the counter, hip tauntingly cocked to the side. Still he couldn’t tear his eyes form him, and found himself staring at his ass, unfairly framed by those sexy pants. His eyes were then drawn to the belly, by far the best part of his person, and watched as it shifted and rolled. He found himself giving an involuntary gasp when a tiny foot pressed out, aimed right at him.

Again the biker caught Hanzo staring, and he raised an eyebrow. The businessman quickly looked away, pretending that something outside on the road was more interesting than the heavily pregnant leather-clad god in the room. That didn’t work, however, as when Hanzo shifted his eyes back to see if the rider was still looking, he was sexily waddling his way toward him, helmet in hand and bump swaying from side to side with his movement. Oh shit. He was going to scold him. There was no way Hanzo would be able to handle being reprimanded by someone so gorgeous. Did he at least look okay? Were his clothes wrinkled from sitting in his car for so long? Was his breath okay? His hair was probably a mess, wasn’t it?

The biker placed his helmet on Hanzo’s table, then leaned over the surface to get in closer, his belly squished against the tabletop as he did so. “Y’know, if you keep starin’ like that, your tongue’s gonna fall outta your mouth.”

Hanzo gulped, his mouth going dry. “Uh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

The man smiled. “Naw, it’s alright. I ain’t exactly dressed in the most subtle way.” He said, standing back up and rubbing his bump.

“Would you like to join me for lunch?” The businessman said quickly, not wanting to waste this opportunity. He’d be damned if he simply let this man walk away from him.

The rider raised an eyebrow, then smiled again. “Sure. Be happy to.” He had to slide into the booth sideways to make his tummy fit, and had to hold his breath and suck in his gut to turn and face Hanzo. “Name’s Jesse.” He said, extending an arm to shake hands.

“Hanzo. Is my name. M-My name is Hanzo.” The businessman shook his hand and cleared his throat.

“So what’s a fella like you doin’ in the ass end of nowhere?” Jesse asked, leaning back in his seat and rubbing his belly. “That car of yours looks awful fancy to be takin’ on the New Mexico desert like this.”

“Oh, I’m on vacation. I’ve been living in America for a few years, and I’ve been curious about just what’s along this highway.” Hanzo explained as the waitress gave them their menus and some water. “What about you?”

“I’m doin’ the same thing, more or less.” The biker grinned. “One last hurrah before the baby comes.” He looked down to his bump and patted it lovingly.

“Is it safe for someone in your condition to be riding a motorcycle?”

“Well it ain’t recommended, that’s for sure. My doc’s against it since my center of gravity’s changed. Unfortunately, my uterus didn’t take into account that I ain’t got another way to get around when it decided it wanted a baby. That’s life, I guess.”

“I see…” Hanzo was gazing at the top of Jesse’s belly as he stroked it, and then quickly shifted his attention to his menu when he was caught once again. “Order whatever you like. I’ll pay.”

“Oh no, Hanzo, that ain’t necessary. We can just get separate checks.” Jesse insisted.

“I won’t hear of it. Please, let me treat you. It’s the least I can do for staring so much.”

The pregnant biker grinned. “If you starin’ gets me a free lunch, I wonder what I’ll get if I give you a better look.” He said with a wink.

Hanzo’s breath caught in his throat as he felt his dick twitch. “S-So, is the father here with you on your trip?” He asked, trying to remind himself that this man was probably taken, and this was most likely just some playful teasing.

“Oh no, not at all. Hell, I don’t know the man’s name or where he is. He was just a casual fling for me. I’m single.” Jesse said, playfully kicking Hanzo’s leg beneath the table.

Was this a dream? Was Hanzo awake right now? What there a chance he had crashed during his drive and was in heaven?

“And just what does that m-mean?” The businessman asked as the waitress gave them glasses of water.

Jesse said nothing. He just sipped at his water and winked with a smile.

“So, when are you due?” Hanzo asked, his voice breathy.

“Just under two months. I know, I know, I look like I’m ready to drop any minute. What can I say, I’ve got a big baby in my belly.” Jesse said, patting his tummy proudly.

Hanzo could feel himself beginning to sweat. “I-Is it a boy or a girl?”

“I dunno; I never asked. I wanted to be surprised. Feels like a girl, though.” The biker looked down to his belly and got a good feel of it, his fingers pressing into his soft, supple skin. “Yeah, feels like a girl.”

“Y’all ready to order?” The waitress asked, notepad in hand.

“Uh, yeah, I’ll take the heartstopper, a double order of fries, a chocolate shake, and a basket of those chicken strips. Ooh, and some of those waffles.” Jesse said, handing the thin plastic menu back to the waitress. Hanzo’s eyes boggled at the sheer amount of food his new friend had ordered. “Hey, I’m eatin’ for two.” He said with a smile as he drummed on his bump.

Hanzo quickly flipped over his menu and looked at the burger section, looking for just what the heartstopper was. Apparently it was a large burger, with enough calories to power Jesse’s bike. “Uh, I’ll have a cheeseburger with a side of fries and a beer.” He said, feeling pressured to submit his own order.

The waitress took down their orders, collected their menus, and walked away. “I’m sorry, I hope you don’t think I’m takin’ advantage of you payin’ for lunch.” The biker said with a blush. “I just get so _hungry_ these days.”

“Oh, that’s no problem, none at all!” The businessman quickly said. “Like you said, you’re eating for two. It’s good that you have an appetite.” He gulped. If there was one thing Hanzo loved more than a pregnant man, it was a pregnant man with an appetite. So far, Jesse had been checking each and every last one of his boxes, and it was making him slightly delirious.

“Yeah, but still. That’s no excuse to go eatin’ like a walkin’ garbage disposal. I keep tellin’ myself I’m gonna reign this appetite in, but then as soon as food’s brought up I feel like I ain’t eaten in a week. I guess this is how I wound up with more new curves than just my belly.” Jesse chuckled, running his hand up along his thigh and hip.

_This man is going to be the death of me._ “I think you look perfect.” Hanzo blurted out, unable to stop himself. Eyes going wide, he squeezed his mouth shut as he realized just what he’d said.

The biker raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?” He purred. “You like boys with a belly, don’tcha?” Hanzo gulped and said nothing, staring ahead like a deer in headlights. “A man with a bun in his oven gets your engine goin’, is that it?”

“M-Maybe…” The businessman took a deep breath. “B-But even besides that, you’re a _very_ good-looking man. You know it too. I can’t imagine you would dress that way if you weren’t aware of the effect you have on men like me.”

Jesse smiled, leaning his head into his hand. “You’re right. I do look good, pregnant like this. But I don’t dress this way for men like you, oh no. Truth be told, I haven’t felt so confident about my body for a long time. Then I got pregnant, and I started feelin’ good about how I look. Don’t know why, but this belly gave me a huge boost in confidence. Now that I feel sexy, I choose to flaunt it.” Coquettishly, he batted his eyelashes at Hanzo and playfully kicked him again under the table. “But as long as we’re complimentin’ each other, I happen to think you’re pretty handsome too. Chiseled, manly, and buff, but cute and sweet lil a lil puppy dog too.”

Hanzo gulped. There was no way this was actually happening. It was impossible. Someone as perfect as Jesse reciprocating his attraction? It couldn’t be real. “Is there something in particular that you’re getting at, Jesse? Something you want?”

The biker only smiled as he brought a hand up his chest, cupping his milky pectoral. “Oh no, I’m gonna let you take the reins on this one, Baby. It’s the least I can do since you’re payin’ for lunch. It’s not as fun if I have to say it out loud and do all the work anyway.” He dipped a finger into his bra and pulled it back out, wet with an ivory bead of milk upon it. Jesse sucked it off of his finger, making direct eye contact with Hanzo all the while.

The waitress brought the pair their food, with one of her coworkers needing to help her carry the entirety of Jesse’s order. “Enjoy your meal.” She said, disinterested.

As soon as she was gone, the biker placed his milkshake upon his belly, which shuddered a moment from the cold treat being placed atop it, a sight which had the businessman mesmerized. Jesse plucked the cherry out of his shake and licked it seductively before popping it into his mouth, slowly chewing on it. He then scooped up a chunk of the whipped cream and slowly, seductively licked it off of his finger, closing his eyes and giving a quiet moan. “Mmmm, yummy.”

Hanzo took a huge gulp of his beer as he felt himself begin to heat up. It was terrible, practically water compared to what he was used to, but it was a big help to his suddenly dry throat. Thankfully, Jesse forgot about teasing Hanzo fairly quickly and instead focused on satisfying his apparently massive appetite. The heartstopper burger was appropriately named, as it was easily the biggest, greasiest burger the businessman had ever seen in his entire life. There was no way Hanzo would be able to get through that entire thing, but Jesse somehow would? On top of all the other food he’d ordered? This was certainly going to be a show. Whatever craving the pregnant man was experiencing, it must have hit the spot. The hums of satisfaction he made weren’t sexual in the slightest, but they were arousing Hanzo all the same. The sight of a pregnant man feeding himself and his unborn children had always been something he couldn’t resist, and here he was getting to witness it first hand, indulging this particular fetish to the extreme. He had to remind himself that he was in public numerous times as he tried to prevent the erection that was fighting to free itself.

Bite after bite of food disappeared into Jesse’s hungry belly. Damn, was this man having a baby or a black hole? Either way, resisting the desire to record his feasting was almost as hard as fighting the arousal it caused. By the time Jesse had finished his last bite of waffle, his already large belly had swelled out even more, with the table cutting into his soft middle. Hanzo was partially afraid he was going to be stuck in his seat. 

“I take it you enjoyed the show?” The biker asked with a grin, leaning back in his seat as he patted his belly in satisfaction of a good meal. His belly which was gurgling and groaning as it began digesting such a heavy load. “You must have. You enjoyed it so much you barely touched your own food.”

Hanzo looked down to his plate. He’d only taken a single bite of his cheeseburger, and his fries were only half gone. The only thing he’d finished was his crappy beer, and even that was because of this pregnant beauty making him feel so hot. “Uh, well… I-I can take it to go.”

Somehow still able to fit another morsel of food, the biker grabbed one of Hanzo’s fries, dipping it in ketchup and booping it against his nose before eating it. Face flushed, the businessman wiped the ketchup off his nose. Jesse couldn’t make his desire more obvious, and if Hanzo was going to be the one deciding where this goes, then it was time he did so before he died of blue balls. Taking a deep breath, he summoned all of his confidence. “Do you want to get out of here? I don’t think we’re too far from the next town. We could get a motel room, see what happens from there.” 

The biker’s eyes lit up. “Finally, I was afraid you’d never ask! I just gotta put some gas in my bike and then we can get goin’.”

Hanzo nodded so fast he made himself dizzy. “Of course! You go do that, while I settle the bill and get the rest of my food to go.” 

“Sounds like a plan to me, Sugar.” Jesse said with a wink. “C’mon out and grab me once you’re done.”

He stood from his seat and waddled/sashayed past Hanzo, stopping a second and looking over his shoulder, grinning as he gave his plump ass a small smack.

Hanzo nearly choked on his own breath. Oh god, he wanted it so bad. As Jesse walked out the door, the businessman flagged down their waitress. “Excuse me, I’m ready for the check. I’d like to get this to go, and…” Oh wait, his new friend hadn’t gotten dessert! He quickly looked past the waitress at the selection of pies sitting on a rotating display on the counter. “And a slice of that apple pie. To go, please.” 

The waitress nodded and grabbed Hanzo’s food, walking away. It felt like she was taking her sweet time specifically to bring her customer pain. Finally, she came back with two bags, one containing the remainder of his lunch and one containing the pie, as well as the check. “Here you go, Darlin’. Hope y’all enjoyed your meal.” The businessman immediately whipped out his wallet and pulled out cash to cover the bill, along with a nice tip for the waitress. He then grabbed the bags and hurried out the door.

After putting the food in his car, Hanzo hurried over to the fueling area, where he saw Jesse gassing up, his back facing him. Even from this angle, he could see the biker was stroking his huge, sexy belly. Summoning his courage once more, Hanzo straightened his back, took a deep breath, and marched over to his biker, grabbing a handful of his gorgeous ass.

Jesse gasped and whipped his head around, smiling when he saw it was Hanzo. “You said to come grab you.”

“That I did. Good to see you takin’ a lil more control.” The pregnant biker purred, wiggling his tush in Hanzo’s grasp. “Thanks again for lunch, Sweetpea.” He said, pulling his new friend against his belly and kissing him, directly on his lips. “Fattenin’ me up like that. You kinky boy, you.”

“Th-Thank you for kissing me.” Hanzo said, his voice cracking as this sudden kiss and contact with the belly caused his confidence to drain out of him. 

Jesse chuckled. “The pleasure was all mine, trust me. Now, I’m just about done here. Let’s hit the road.”

The businessman followed the biker out of the parking lot, driving behind him on the road. God, he looked so good sitting on his bike like that, with his cushy ass, plush hips… Every second Hanzo wasn’t touching him was pure torture. But at least he had a good view of his behind. Even if he was constantly worrying that Jesse’s full stomach would disrupt his balance and send him spilling off his bike. 

After a half hour, the pair finally arrived in a new town, and pulled into the first motel they saw. The second he stepped out of his car, food bags in hand, Jesse was on Hanzo, kissing him needily, sucking every piece of skin his mouth could reach, undoubtedly leaving hickies as he unabashedly groped his ass. “God, you have no idea how wet I am. You have a condom?”

Hanzo nodded eagerly. While he wasn’t the type of man who had sex on a regular basis, “better safe than sorry” was a saying he’d always believed in. He grabbed the biker’s hand and pulled him into the motel and up to the front desk. The clerk looked at them, unphased as he took in Hanzo’s new collection of hickies along with his erection, which the biker was shamelessly fondling. “Fifteen dollars for the night. Or will you only be staying the afternoon?” 

“We’re stayin’ the night, smartass.” Jesse growled, hand still unabashedly squeezing his new friend’s ass. “Now give us the damn key.” 

Truth be told, Hanzo was quite happy to hear that Jesse wanted to spend the whole night with him. He didn’t want this to be a one time fling, not if he could help it. After paying for the room and getting the key, he was hurriedly pushed inside the elevator. Once alone with the man, Jesse had him pressed against the wall, groping him as he sucked on his neck. Hanzo gulped as he felt around his new lover’s belly, taking in how soft-yet-firm it felt. “D-Does it feel odd to have this piercing in when you’re so p-pregnant?” 

Jesse grinned. “I like it. And I like havin’ my belly button played with, too. Keep that in mind.”

The second they were inside their room and the door was closed, the biker tossed the bags onto the bed, then pushed Hanzo onto the mattress. “Strip.” He ordered as he did the same, letting his jacket fall to the floor. 

Hanzo didn’t need to be told twice. He removed his pants and boxers as fast as he possibly could, finally setting his cock free. Jesse was naked before he was finished, and the way his pregnancy-fattened hips spilled out when he removed his tight leather pants made his cock twitch.

Once Hanzo was finally naked and the condom was on him, Jesse straddled him, sliding down on his cock with a moan. “Oh, God yes… What they say about pregnancy jackin’ up your sex drive is too true, and I ain’t had any since this baby got put in my belly. Hope you’re ready, cuz I’ve got seven months of the world’s worst sexual frustration built up, and I’m gonna ride you into the damn sunset.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Hanzo grinned. He began thrusting into the biker’s hungry snatch with fervor as Jesse grinded down on him, moaning and panting. He placed his hands on the pregnant man’s hips, finally able to feel heaven as he dug his fingers into his flesh, able to feel just how soft pregnancy had made this man’s body. The weight of Jesse and his belly on top of him was to die for, the sort of position Hanzo had dreamt of being in for years. He watched as the baby rolled and kicked inside its home. He brought his hands to the bump, feeling its movements as he held the bouncing, gurgling belly in place. The moan it drew forth from him was almost unreal. He could just barely make out Jesse playing with his milk-filled chest from this angle. This was heaven. This was every sexual fantasy Hanzo had ever had brought to life.

To be trapped beneath the belly of a heavily pregnant man, whose stuffed womb was quaking and shifting as the life it held moved, getting to feel his soft body… 

But as long as he was stuffing this gorgeous creature, there was certainly something else he could try.

“Jesse,” Hanzo panted, “The bags next to me have food in them. I want you to eat something while he fuck.”

Jesse ceased his moaning and looked down at Hanzo over the curve of his tummy with a grin. “So that’s what you do, huh? Find a pregnant man, fatten him up, and then plow him? And stuff him up even more even while you’re screwin’?”

The red that twinged the businessman’s face was, to Jesse, adorable. “Please, Jesse. It would be so sexy.”

“Well, I suppose I could do with a bit of a snack,” Jesse said as he placed his hands over the ones Hanzo had on his tummy, “But first I wanna hear you say say you need it. I wanna hear you say how much it turns you on; how much you love my body.”

“I need it! It’s sexy watching you stuff yourself! Watching you spoil your baby! Making your belly even bigger! The only thing better than a pregnant man is a pregnant man with an appetite, and you eat like a wild animal! It gets me so hard! I almost lost my mind trying to control my erection back at the diner!”

The biker grinned, licking his lips as he bounced on Hanzo’s cock. “Well, if you love it that much, it’d be rude to deny you.” He reached over to the food bags and pulled out the leftover burger, all the while continuing to grind against the dick pounding into him. He leaned back and took a bite of the burger, moaning and rubbing his belly. “So good! Ain’t nothin’ like a good cheeseburger.” He moaned as the baby gave a sharp kick just beneath Hanzo’s hand. “Heh, the baby likes it too. Can you feel?”

The businessman nodded. “Don’t stop! Keep going! Please, I want you bigger!”

“Tell me all the things you love about my body, sweet thing!” Jesse panted between bites. “You said I’ve got an effect on men like you? Well tell me just why that is! Go on, let it all out!”

“I love how soft and plush your hips are! So perfect for a pregnant beauty like you! And your ass! So fat and hot in those tight pants of yours! Your thighs, so thick! You could suffocate me between them! I love your pecs, so full of milk! I’m so jealous of your baby! I want to drink from you! Your snatch is so hot and wet! It’s the best I’ve ever had! But more than anything else, I love your belly! I love it so much! It’s so heavy and full of life! A-And food! It’s so  _ big _ ! And your belly button is so cute and sexy! I’m jealous of how you get to look at your own belly every day! It’s unfair how you dress so provocatively! I could remain under you for the rest of my life, and I would die the world’s happiest man! B-But I want you bigger! Jesse, if you would let me, I would make sure you and your belly would be well-fed! I would feed your tremendous appetite to your heart’s content! You’re the most beautiful, most handsome, sexiest, most perfect being I’ve ever seen!” Hanzo cried. He rubbed the pregnant belly button with his thumb, then gave the studs a small tug.

Jesse threw his head back and gave a loud cry, slightly muffled by the last bite of cheeseburger in his mouth. “Damn, I can feel your cock throbbin’! You ain’t kiddin’!” He looked down to Hanzo and grinned, squeezing his pecs together and causing milk to dribble from his nipples. “If you want my milk so bad, why didn’tcha say so?” He leaned forward, practically laying himself on Hanzo, his stuffed, pregnant belly squishing against his flat, muscular stomach. He brought his chest to the businessman’s face, teasing his lips with a nipple. “Drink up.”

Hanzo immediately latched onto the offered nipple, making Jesse moan. His milk tasted sweet, and he felt the baby kicking against his middle incessantly. The movements inside this sexy belly were everything he’d ever wanted to feel, and for a moment he pretended the baby was his. The new angle made thrusting into his biker more difficult, but damn if it wasn’t worth it.

There was still more for Jesse, though, as Hanzo reached over to the bags and tried to pull out the slice of apple pie. It was quite a stretch, but he managed to get it out, grabbing the whole slice in his hand and bringing it up to his lover’s mouth. “As long as you’re feeding me, it’s only fair that I feed you.” He said, then immediately returned to nursing. 

Jesse obediently opened his mouth, allowing Hanzo to shove the dessert into him. He was caught off-guard by how much he was fed at once, but he didn’t complain. He just bit off the treat and gave a moan of pleasure as the businessman hit his most sensitive spots. “Oh God, that’s so good! Your cock and the pie! How’d you know I like apple pie best?”

Hanzo didn’t bother answering, merely moaning against his lover’s chest, rubbing the side of the squished belly, enjoying how he could feel the baby kicking along with the grumbles of Jesse’s full belly. “Bigger…” He moaned, breaking only when the pec he nursed from reached the end of its supply. “I want you bigger! Let spoil you and your baby! I want to see this weight settle on your hips, your ass, your thighs, and most of all your amazing belly!”

A muffled moan was all the biker could give as his mouth was filled with pie. “Jesse, I’m about to cum, but I want us to cum together! Are you close?”

Jesse could only nod, his mouth full of pie. His vaginal muscles were milking Hanzo for all he had to give, as though there was a chance he could get pregnant all over again. “Cum for me!” The biker said through his food.

With a few last hard, powerful thrusts, Hanzo came inside Jesse with all that he had to give. Every last drop of spunk that he had, he willed into the pregnant man’s body, who in turn squirted around the cock buried inside of him. It was the most satisfying, perfect sexual experience he’d ever dreamed of.

Jesse simply lay on top his new lover for a while, catching his breath. Hanzo was having a bit of trouble catching his thanks to the weight upon him, but he couldn’t care less. It was exactly where he wanted to be. With a grunt of effort, the biker eventually rolled off of the smaller man, laying beside him as he allowed himself to be fed the last few bites of pie. “Damn…” He panted. “I  _ really _ needed that. Y’all got no idea what a pregnancy does to your sex drive.”

“With a performance like that, I think I’ve got an idea.” Hanzo chuckled, wiping a few crumbs from Jesse’s bread. Looking in the pregnant man’s eyes, he caressed his jaw, then scooted closer and kissed him, slow and tender. The biker wrapped his arms around him, eagerly reciprocating. Then and there, Hanzo decided that if he’d died and gone to heaven, he didn’t mind. “I hope you won’t think me too forward, Jesse, but… Since we’re both travelling route 66, why don’t we travel together? And if you’d let me, I’d like to buy you dinner.”

“Still want me bigger, huh?” Jesse giggled, running his fingers through Hanzo’s hair.

“No! Well… I wouldn’t complain about that, but that’s not my intention. I want to take you somewhere nice. Maybe you think it’s silly since we basically only just met, but I don’t want this to be a one-time fling.” 

The smile that Jesse gave was sincere and touching in how soft it was as he put hand atop the one Hanzo had holding his jaw, leaning into the touch. “I’d really like that. No one’s seen me as anythin’ more than a quick lay in years, especially after I went and got myself knocked up. But you were attracted to me for my belly. Would you still be interested in me after it’s gone? And if this thing between us was to hypothetically, go somewhere, would you be alright raisin’ another man’s baby?”

Hanzo smiled and nodded, stroking the belly in question. “Of course. Your tummy is the best, sexiest thing I’ve ever seen, and it may have been what drew me to you in the first place, but I like you for more than just your belly. You’re a funny and interesting man from what I’ve seen so far, and I want to see more. Maybe I’m being too hopeful, but if there could be something here, I want to pursue it, whatever that entails.” He kissed his new lover again, a tender and sweet seal marking his promise.

When the kiss ended, Jesse looked to Hanzo and smiled. “Then I guess we’re rollin’ together. I’m glad you feel this way, cuz I was afraid the position of baby-daddy would stay open.”

Hanzo reached past his biker and pulled out his fries, feeding them one by one to Jesse, and giving him a kiss after each. “Then how about we consider today as my application?”

Jesse chuckled, guiding Hanzo’s free hand across his belly. “Don’t worry, Sugar. Y’already aced the interview.”

“Good. Because this is the position I’ve always dreamed of.”

**Author's Note:**

> My second piece uploaded to AO3. As usual, you can also find me over at wellroundedcowboy.tumblr too. And special thanks to Weiss for drawing the pic that inspired this. Wish I could link to it, but their blog got hit by the nsfw ban. (I don't think they posted it there anyway...)


End file.
